Another Redhead?
by RageyMuffin
Summary: When another redhead joins the Turks and makes him feel emotions he thought he had forgotten, how will Reno react to it? And to make things much more complicated, the redhead is the younger sibling of his fellow Turk. Will things work out for Reno? RenoOC


**A/N: Well hey there! This is mah very first story bout RenoxOC :D So if there are any typos, grammatical errors and such...feel free to say so! :D **

Disclaimer: I much as I want to pretend, I do not own Final Fantasy 7 ._.

-**R-A-G-E-Y-M-U-F-F-I-N**-

_**P.r.o.l.o.g.u.e**_

The leader of Shinra's Investigation Sector of the Administrative Affairs,commonly called "Turks",sighed. He was rereading a file of the possible new recruit. Rufus Shinra,the head of the Shinra Electrical company,personally recommended her.

That was new. No one usually captures the president's eye.

It's difficult enough to keep one redhead at bay and now we're getting another. Not that Tseng didn't want the rookie to join but...having to deal with two redheads who are no doubt going to be at each other's throats will be so _very_ exhausting.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Tseng's head. What if?...yeah...that could work...With the rookie's hot tempered personality...she just might be the right one to be Reno's keeper. Tseng didn't wanna put another heavy weight on her shoulders, especially since she's new, but it seems like the best option. And Reno needs to know what the word "discipline" means.

Someone then burst into Tseng's office. He looked at the person who barged in rudely then he groaned. Speak of the devil, and the devil shalt appear.

The one person who would dare defy Tseng's orders, Reno.

"Heeeeyyyy Bossman!" Reno shouted.

Tseng groaned. He could feel a headache coming but ignored it since now was the time to tell Reno the news.

"Reno. Perfect timing."

"What's up yo?" Reno asked with a huge grin, though I'm not sure he'll be still grinning after I tell him about his new partner.

Tseng took hold of the rookie's folder and threw it to Reno. He caught it of course. He wouldn't be the second-in-command if his abilities are less than perfect.

He looked at the folder, clearly confused "What the hell is this, yo?"

Tseng looked at him sternly "Finish reading the file within next Monday. Your new partner will be here by then."

Reno's eyes bugged out. Here comes the storm.

"New partner?What the hell Tseng?" he shouted quite loudly. Tseng thought he wouldn't be too surprised if all the people inside the building heard him and his storm of curses.

Tseng waited for the storm to pass before he spoke. He knew him all too well to not speak while he is being very colorful with his words.

When he finally stopped, Tseng sighed and said "It's for your and everybody's own good Reno."

"Like hell it would!" He growled furiously. Then he angrily stomped his way out of the office, not forgetting to slam the door harshly...lucky the wood frame didn't get hurt.

Well that went rather...well, for lack of a better word.

Tseng felt the headache come on and groaned.

He'd have to take pain killers. _Again._

-**R-A-G-E-Y-M-U-F-F-I-N**-

**Reno's P.O.V**

Who does this f****** rookie think he is? Tryin ta steal me away from Rude! Gah! I don't want and need a new partner, yo! Why can't Tseng f****** understand that? Damn him!

I kept stomping my way to my office. My face must be quite scary since other employees went out of my way when I passed them. At least they're cooperative. I felt that if someone stops me in my frenzy I'd electrocute them with my EMR, so they were right not to mess with me.

I arrived at my office then plopped down on the computer chair. I rummaged in my pocket and took out what I needed. A pack of cigarettes. I was about to light the cigarette but found that I couldn't since I realized I was gripping on something. Wow, leave it to me to forget I was holding.

It was the rookie's folder. I contemplated chucking it at the corner of the room but I hafta admit, I am kinda curious in this so-called rookie so I opened the folder and read some of it.

**Name: Kyshar Kotori**

**Age: 22**

**Weapon of Choice: Sword **(also knows hand-to-hand combat and how to use a gun)

**Personality:** -

I guess the company doesn't know her yet since the personality field is empty.

There was a picture of the rookie on the top-right corner of the file. Well that ain't a guy...

The girl had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Red hair huh?...It's even a redder color than mine though hers looks natural. I dyed my hair and cut it in the wildest style possible. I liked her hair. It's very pretty.

Well all in all her face is quite pretty too.

Well...having her as a partner might not be so bad after all. But I guess it's to early to say that...We'll just hafta see who this rookie really is...

-**R-A-G-E-Y-M-U-F-F-I-N**-

**A/N: Did cha like it? .o. My first time writing so comments are really appreciated. Rate and Comment pleeeease! 8DD**


End file.
